The invention relates to an attachment for a telescopic sight for a firearm that enables focusing of the sight without removing the hand from the normal shooting position. The invention may be adapted for any other focusable optical device.
When using a gun with a telescopic sight it is often necessary to focus the sight for targets at different shooting distances. Commonly, the telescopic sight has a focusing ring near the ocular end for accomplishing this task.
To focus currently available telescopic sights, one hand must be removed from its shooting position and used to manipulate the focusing ring. This movement disturbs the marksman""s concentration and may induce loss of sight of the target. In the case of a hunter stalking game it may create enough movement or noise to spook the game. Additionally, game is often barely seen among foliage or other obstructions. Losing sight of the game momentarily may result in loss of the opportunity to take a shot at it.
A variety of efforts have been made to address this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,875 issued to Berry, Jr. et al. relates to a scope adjustment for firearms including a thumb wheel for focusing the scope with the marksman""s trigger hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,554 issued to Nassivera discloses a magnification adjustment system for a variable power rifle scope. The device includes a multi-purpose lever which may be manipulated by the thumb of a marksman""s trigger hand for adjusting the focus of the scope.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,757 issued to Olson relates to an adjustment lever that may be pushed to rotate the adjustment ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,847 issued to Fisher et al. discloses a variable power telescopic sight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,262 issued to Pena describes a camera mount for rifle scopes whereby the camera is activated when the rifle trigger is pulled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,219 issued to Boller et al. teaches a target sight recording apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,211 discloses a clamping ring with an extended handle dimensioned to be secured to the adjustment ring on a rifle scope. The extended handle includes a remote ring for receiving a finger to manipulate the adjustment ring. All of the above mentioned patents disclose devices that must be manipulated by the marksman""s trigger hand. This still tends to break the marksman""s concentration and may create enough movement to spook game. Also, many of these devices create substantial obstruction in the area of the rifle where the marksman may need to manipulate either a bolt action or other mechanical parts of the firearm.
The ""211 patent also discloses but does not claim a battery operated motor and wired switch assembly that is connectable to the adjustment ring of a scope. The switch may be located on the firearm and manipulated as needed to adjust the scope. This approach is limited by the encumbrance of the wired switch. The wires must be run from the switch assembly to the motor and may interfere with the operation of the moving parts of the weapon. Further, the wired switch is difficult to relocate as desired, for example, a variety of marksmen might use a single firearm each desiring a different location for the switch.
It would be beneficial for a marksman to be able to focus a telescopic sight while keeping his hands in place on the weapon stock and without disturbing the marksman""s aim or his potential target. Further, it would be beneficial if the controller for the focusing mechanism A could be placed at any desired location on the firearm and not create obstruction involved in mechanical or wired connection to the scope.
The present invention solves the above noted problems by providing a motorized, finger operated mechanism for focusing a telescopic sight. The power focusing device generally includes a battery powered motorized focus mechanism operably attachable to the focusing ring of a telescopic sight, a wireless receiver and a controller. The operator controls the focusing mechanism by manipulation of the controller.
The focus mechanism includes a motor, a reduction drive, a power source and a device to engage the focusing ring. The focus mechanism may be secured to an existing telescopic sight or integrated into the telescopic sight design.
The controller includes a switch by which the focus mechanism may be operated in either of two directions. The controller may be positioned in any location convenient to the fingers of the marksman. An additional focus mechanism may be employed to operate a different sight function, for example, to operate a zoom mechanism. The wireless receiver receives commands from the controller, preferably via infrared media. The receiver includes a motor driver that activates the motor in response to the command received and adjusts the telescopic sight parameter in response.
Thus, the operator of the power focusing device may adjust the focus, zoom or other parameter of a telescopic sight without significant movement that is likely to disturb his aim or spook the game that is his intended target.